Doctor and Amy: Tardis Travels
by FenrirVior
Summary: What happens when Amy and the Doctor are left to their own devices?


"Doctor, you know what really bores me about being on the Tardis?" Amy Whined. "Me and Rory barely get any time alone and what time we DO get alone, it's ALWAYS fighting Monsters, Aliens or saving the Earth." In every possible way, Amy was right, and The Doctor knew it.

"Well, it's hardly my fault, I mean..." He started stumbling, it was kind of his fault, he did take them away from their galaxy... Planet... Home... "I did say Adventure, I never said anything about you two... You know..."

"Well, you could've warned us that we would have had very little time together and alone."

"Yes, I could've, but then you probably wouldn't have come, would you?"

"Maybe, it depends if I were alone with you. Maybe I never met Rory. Then what would've happened Doctor?"

"Erm, umm, haaa. L-l-l-let's not think about that, a world without Rory, that's like trying to find a Human in Gallifrey!"

"Then how about a Day?

"A Day?" The Doctor murmured,_ 'What could I do in a day?'_ A Time Lord, what can one accomplish in a Day?

"Right, I'm back!" Rory called, entering the Tardis, he had a bag full of strange fruits. "Did I miss anything?"

"AH! Rory! Nope, nope, nothing, no, no, nope. Nothing, boring as Hell here, although I hear Hell is great fun on a Thursday." The Doctor muttered out to Rory, his nerves kicking in, in an instant.

"Uh-huh." Rory said, his tongue pressed into his cheek, he didn't buy that at all. "What's happened?" He demanded. The Doctor threw a worried glance to Amy, she returned a surprised look but quickly called;

"Weeping Angels again. There was one left, it was stuck behind some of The Doctor's clothes."

"It couldn't get out?" Rory questioned. "What was it covered in, a mountain of Converse Shoes, Fezzas and Bow-ties!?"

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted. "Bow-ties, fezzas and Converse Shoes are cool!" Having a flash-back to his previous life time, those shoes saved him because the never fell off! That, and the fact they were extremely comfortable.

"Yeah, if you lived on Earth and was completely oblivious to style." Rory snorted.

"Now boys, handbags away." Amy smirked. "You'll get no where fighting like a pair of girls."

"Hey!" The Doctor and Rory cried simultaneously. Amy laughed out loud;

"Rory..." Amy called, "Will you go and find me something sweet? I want some chocolate... Or Ice Cream, or something that tastes really nice, please?" She gave him the "Puppy-Dog" eyes, the ones he couldn't resist.

"But, I just went out and bought Fruits!"

"Please Rory..."

"Fine." He grumbled. He was tired already and finding something like Chocolate!? On a weird planet!_'Oh the fun.' _He thought, leaving the Tardis.

"Right, how long will it take us to travel to the exact same spot we're in now?" She asked the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused. "Well, I don't know, it might be a second, an hour..." He thought hard for a moment. "A Day..." He whispered.

"And exactly how long would we leave this planet?" She smirked.

"Well... Technically... We wouldn't have even left... We'd have just sat here, the whole time, but to me and you, WITHIN the Tardis, it would be for how ever long..."

"Well then, get to it." Amy smiled.

As Rory strolled back to where the Tardis was, he noticed, it looked as if it was coming BACK to the planet. '_What's happened now?_' He thought, he jogged back to the Tardis, as he went to open the door, The Doctor pulled it open, his hair slightly askew and his Bow-Tie off to one side.

"Where have you been?" Rory quizzed.

"Went to see the next destination, bad idea, lots of wind, horrible creatures that wanted to eat our chins-"

"Just yours, Captain Chin-ious." Amy called, brushing her hair out with her fingers.

"So, let me get this right, you were just going to leave me here...?" Rory asked.

"No, of course not, we were going to come back with-"

"A Gift. Something to surprise you with, show us how much we appreciate you, Rory." Amy smiled at Rory, he glanced to The Doctor, he simply grinned back.

"Ri-ght. I'll go along with that for now, but I actually want to know. I don't want to be walking around with a Weeping Angel following me around the Tardis." He said, strolling past them both, into the Tardis.

"Rory, do you think I'd let one roam around freely-"

Rory turned and looked at The Doctor sarcastically. "Yes, well, that was an accident." The Doctor retorted.

"There are never accidents with you Doctor." Amy chipped in.


End file.
